User blog:Tsuru23/An open letter to our Wiki, Addressing problems with the Toku Hub; Introduction
We know the drama about the Tokupedia Hub is a big issue and this conflict has caused a great deal of confusion. We have decided to address it because I feel it is important to get the truth straight - not only for the benefit of us as a wiki, but also for future users who want to come and help. We’ve wanted to post these things from the beginning but just now we have the time and energy to do it. What we’re going to do is periodically throughout the month repost links regarding the recent turn of events and leave it as an open letter. If people wish to comment they can, if they want to ignore it then please ignore it. It’s important to do it this way because everything on the internet stays forever. These issues are still not clear. Even though we had asked for links from the Tokupedia about their accusations they have given none so far. We’re going to give them an opportunity (as well as any other user on the wiki) to prove what they’re saying is accurate in these issues. They must provide the links with the issue being addressed. If they do produce something that we have missed and not addressed then we will apologize, for we wish to leave this issue with a clear conscience and as professionally as we can. To keep things orderly, we’d like any comments on these posts to follow these guidelines: (^-^) We’ll be numbering our different points as we go, so please specify the accusation and corresponding number your comment refers to. Please only post one comment on one accusation a day. This gives others time to respond as there are people in different time zones. For disagreements add a link to where you think your proof is. When this issue was first brought up walls of text were flying back and forth and it was just confusing. We want to address any questions individually and efficiently. Any comments that don’t list the number or don’t have a link of the admin in question’s quote will be removed (‘_’). We’re doing it so it won’t be confusing; we want it clear and accurate. Unfortunately this is just an introduction. We’ll post another message which will address what we feel are the inaccurate accusations by the Tokupedia admins. Feel free to say whatever you want on this post, but when the next letter rolls around, please be ready to follow the guidelines when commenting. This is for users of this Ultraman Wiki. First and foremost, this is to clarify the events of the last five days when we were removed from the Tokupedia. We’re posting links so everyone can see for themselves. If you have questions, just ask. You have the right to disagree with what we post, but whatever you do please follow the guidelines when commenting. Remember, you can ignore this if you want. But this needs to be seen by everyone when the next letter comes. Category:Blog posts